


Extravagant

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Richie didn't have the time to wait, though, because he wanted to propose extravagantly and if he didn't propose soon, he literally might die.And then he realized that pissing Eddie off would just add to the fun, so he started moving forward with his plan.A good portion of his paycheck from his latest comedy special was set aside and he started making all the arrangements.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Extravagant

What was the point of having all this money if he wasn't going to spend it?

That had always been Richie's policy, although before he had gotten that call from Mike, he had mostly been using all that money to buy copious amounts of alcohol. Whiskey and bourbon made up the bulk of it, but he still had a soft spot for cheap beer. PBR and Schlitz for sure, but he wasn't picky. Just no Icehouse. He had never been _that_ desperate. 

But now he had actual important things to spend money on. Since coming out, he had set up monthly donations to several LGBT organizations -- one of which he volunteered at on the weekends when he had the time. He gave Mike some money for his trip (A.K.A. paid for the whole thing because Mike deserved it) ahd he paid Stan and Eddie's hospital bills once they were given a clean bill of health.

And speaking of Eddie.

Richie just wanted to shower Eddie with everything and anything he wanted -- and then even _more_ stuff that he didn't want. Actually, most of what Richie bought Eddie was stuff he didn't want. Richie would be so excited to give Eddie his gift and then Eddie would be yelling at him for wasting money on a 24 karat diamond encrusted fanny pack. But why _wouldn't_ Richie buy him the 24 karat diamond encrusted fanny pack?

And, well, he still bought some booze, but not that much. Some tequila, because Eddie liked fruity margaritas, and champagne because he had started turning everything into a celebration. Eddie had a good check up with the doctor? Celebration. They were approved to adopt a cat from the local shelter? Celebration, of course. They managed to have sex without either of them freaking out, because internalized homophobia was a bitch? _Fuck yeah_ celebration. Eddie accepted one of Richie's presents without chastising him for it. Absolutely celebration!

Although, as mentioned, those times were few and far between, but that just meant he splurged for the _really_ good stuff then.

It was funny, though, because it wasn't like Eddie didn't have money. He was pretty rich himself since his previous job had paid really well, and he had been very good at saving, so he had been able to safely and comfortably quit at the firm and move to Chicago to live with Richie. And yet it hadn't prepared him for Richie's personal driver picking him up, the Lincoln Park condo he was dropped off at, and Richie's collecton of several Street Fighter cabinets in what was supposed to be the dining room.

And maybe, yeah, Eddie's hoarding tendencies were what was causing him anxiety whenever Richie was like, 'I'm gonna make it rain.' Richie hoped he was able to eventually loosen Eddie up and get him to just let go and have fun. Go out and not even think about spending a little extra to get the V.I.P. room instead of being pushed around on the crowded dance floor. Because, oh yeah, they had tried the gay clubbing thing because, why not?

Richie didn't have the time to wait for that, though, because he wanted to propose extravagantly and if he didn't propose soon, he literally might die.

And then he realized that pissing Eddie off would just add to the fun, so he started moving forward with his plan.

A good portion of his paycheck from his latest comedy special was set aside and he started making all the arrangements. He rented out the Millennium Park skating rink, which was the most important part, and then focused on everything else. It was hard to hide it all from Eddie because they were ridiculously big purchases, of course, but also because Richie had a big mouth. Like, yeah, he could keep a secret. _Fuck yeah_ he could keep a secret, but this was something he was excited about and _wanted_ to share with Eddie, so it was hard to keep it all bottled up. He had to keep reminding himself the pay off was obviously going to be _so_ worth it.

Like, imagine Eddie's face when he realized what was happening.

He was going to turn bright red in an attempt to not yell at Richie. See? It was going to be totally perfect.

Finally the day had arrived. Richie had quadrupled checked that Eddie absolutely had the day off so there would be no worries that he'd be off to work before Richie even woke up. He still had managed to sneak off to the gym, but had left a note saying that he'd be back for breakfast, so Richie started making the waffles so they'd be ready once Eddie walked through the door.

Of course Eddie wanted to shower first, but after promising to join him after they ate, he was able to goad Eddie into eating the waffle he was shoving in his face.

They finished their breakfast (and took their shower) and then Richie was practically dragging Eddie out of the apartment. Eddie put up the expected fight, but Richie could tell he was happy, and maybe even excited, about spending their day off out on the town.

Oh, if only he know.

They took the train instead of driving, since Richie thought he'd be less likely to spill the beans if they were surrounded by pissed off city folk, so they arrived a little later then expected. The poor park employee who had gotten stuck dealing with Richie's nonsense didn't look all too happy as she greeted them, but she gave them their skates, so Richie couldn't complain. They laced up and headed out onto the ice and things were looking great so far.

And then...

"I know it's a Monday, but I don't think I've ever seen this place empty," Eddie said, once they had skated around the rink a few times.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird," Richie said, unable to keep the shit eating grin off his face.

"Yeah." Eddie side eyed him. Which was impressive, since neither of them were _great_ skaters. "Richie, darling." Oh, here it comes. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, do you?"

Richie scoffed.

"Me? No, of course not. Why would you even think..."

Eddie turned around, only stumbling a bit, and pointed his finger at Richie's chest.

"Because this has your stink all over it."

"My stink?" Richie asked, but Eddie didn't hear him.

Not with flash mob rushing out onto the ice.

Now, they _were_ all great skaters, and they flawlessly looped around Richie and Eddie and forced them into the center of the ice. The bored employee queued up the music, and Africa came blasting through the speakers as the mob started dancing.

Eddie looked as if he was going to pop a blood vessel.

God, Richie loved him so much.

Eddie tried to escape a few times, but it was impossible with all the skaters caging them in, so he eventually gave up. He watched the performance, arms crossed, and scowling. Richie just stood there laughing.

Finally, the song ended, the skaters ending on a drop to one knee. Eddie's head scanned the rink, studying the skaters, before landing back on Richie who was also down on one knee.

"Oh my God, no," Eddie whined, covering his face with his mittens.

"Oh my God, yes," Richie said.

"No."

"Oh no, it's happening," Richie insisted, as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Edward Kaspbrek, I love you more than anything. Especially when you look like you're going to kill me."

"I _am_ going to kill you," Eddie said, but it didn't sound so menacing since he was crying.

"I want to spend the rest of my life dodging those murder attempts, so Eds baby, will you marry me?"

"I _have_ to say yes, or you'll try something like this again in a month," Eddie said and Richie laughed. "I mean, obviously the answer is yes. Of course I'll marry you, you idiot."

The skaters all cheered as Richie put the ring on Eddie's finger before pulling him into a kiss.

Of course, Richie had never been what you would call coordinated, so the two of them fell on their asses.

"I hate you so much," Eddie mumbled into Richie's scarf. "I'm so embarrassed right now."

"Honestly, me too."

"Then why the fuck did you do all of this?" Eddie asked, punching his shoulder.

"To piss you off. So you know what you're getting into. So... ready for lunch?"

Eddie shook his head almost violently.

"Oh no. Don't tell me there's more."

"So much more, babe."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I don't."

"You're going to marry me."

"God knows why."

"I love you, Eds."

Eddie leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you, too."

"Cool," someone said from behind them. Richie looked up to see the park employee looking impatient. "But can you two go love each other somewhere else? Your time is up."

Richie and Eddie both started apologizing and dusting themselves off. Now that the moment was over, the embarrassment was _really_ setting in. They filed out of the rink with the flash mob, whom Richie slipped an extra tip, and then it was back to the real world.

But Eddie was still his fiance, and that was pretty fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> it's love week on 4thewords, so give me fluffy romantic reddie prompts to write because i sort of ran out of steam for a moment lol
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/mabelpined)
> 
> this one is for my great friend shel!


End file.
